PM generators, and in particular interior permanent magnet (IPM) generators, have the advantage of high power conversion efficiency and robust mechanical structure.
Loading a PM generator with an electrical power of desired value and quality can have two issues:                1. The parameters of the generators could be inconsistent from the designed value and deviate from manufacturer to manufacturer, and        2. Parameters like machine inductances are heavily dependant on the machine loading conditions.        
In particular, load dependent machine inductances make it difficult to achieve optimized efficiency during operation. Moreover, system stability could be greatly affected if the generator parameter deviates too far away from its designed value.
Thus, there is a need for an on-the-fly determination of the generator parameters, in particular an on-the-fly determination of machine inductance profiles.
It may be seen as an object of embodiments of the present invention to provide a method for on-the-fly generator inductance profile identification by using the stator flux or stator current vector control loop.